


Signs [Podfic]

by Trickster24



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Era, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, M/M, Magic, Oblivious Merlin, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster24/pseuds/Trickster24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First there was a dove. That was Arthur’s first sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067331) by [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx). 



> Thanks so much to [sassafrasx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx) for letting me podfic this! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments so I can improve in the future :P Thanks!
> 
> Music: Blue Clouds by Kajiura Yuki

Duration: 15:14

Size: 17MB

 

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v38781709n6sj1l/Signs.mp3) to listen/download at Mediafire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! <3


End file.
